


Sleepy Sunday

by Jellyfilleddoughnuts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Nyotalia, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfilleddoughnuts/pseuds/Jellyfilleddoughnuts
Summary: Arthur takes care of his friend, Allie, while she has a hangover.(Re-uploading an old fanfic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on May 1, 2012, back when I really liked Hetalia. Unfortunately I stopped watching midway through beautiful world and moved on to other interests. But, I felt like uploading this fic on here because this fanfic is almost old enough to go to preschool.  
> Also, ironically enough I was really into hetero normal character/genderbent character ships back then but I kinda stopped after I left the hetalia fandom, and looking back, I don't know why I made America a girl, it would have been the same if I still just wrote America, so that was unnecessary.  
> Original post: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8077327/1/Sleepy-Sunday  
> UPDATE: Wow, thank you all for 100 hits, I appreciate it even though I'm no longer in the hetalia fandom. Check out my other works if you like.

It was another boring Sunday with Ally Jones and Arthur Kirkland.

Another Sunday with a lot of rain and with Ally having a hangover. It was unfortunate because Arthur wanted to spend it with something relaxing and fun.

Instead, he was stuck taking care of her.

"Arthuuuur. Where's the remote?"

"I don't know Ally, is it difficult for you to find something so simple?"

"…Your such a jerk." she moaned as buried her face onto the nearby pillow. She could barley eat, but it wasn't like she wanted to eat Arthur's crappy cooking. She then finally finds her television remote, and quickly put it on the classic rock channel. The familiar music of the seventies rock brought joy to her ears and she was close to falling asleep, slipping into her own oblivion of her hopes and dreams…It felt amazing to get away from the world for just a few minutes. At least until Arthur came back to feed her with even more shitty food. Without hesitation, Ally's head turned away from Arthur.

"Artie, you know that I'm not going to eat that."

"Ally, come on, stop with the childish nonsense and eat. Your going to get sick."

"As if I'm not already." she sat up, and then saw a bowl of soup in his hands. She was praying to god that there wasn't any sort of poison in it.

He sighs and tried to spoon-feed her like a little baby. She silently tasted each one, noticing that it was actually good. "What the hell?" she thought as she continued "It's amazing. How is this possible?"

"You would be surprised on how I can make canned soup taste decent." He laughed, which gave Ally a surprised look.

"Are you reading my mind or something?"

"No, it's just obvious. I can see it in your face."

She began to giggle slightly. "Does it have to do with any of your weird witchcraft?"

"Not at all."

"Black magic?"

"Not in this case." he laughed once more, but oddly looking extremely attractive. She never really cared for him as much as she did recently. And she began noticing little things…Like how his thick eyebrows went from giant hairy logs to a piece of him that she could never get rid of. His little cunning smirks that he likes to make, his odd personality even became something that she was fond of.

But with Arthur, he had a massive crush on her for a very, very long time. Her short blond hair and the way it bounces whenever she walks or runs. Her bright blue eyes that gleam with youth and excitement, and the way that she acts is not like any of the past girls that he dated. It was odd how his best friend for many years was the only girl that he felt comfortable around. Hell, he could go on for hours just listing all of the things that he loved about her.

"So, do you feel a little better?" he asked, putting down the empty bowl onto her coffee table.

"I guess. But it wasn't from the soup."

"Really, what was it from? The nap you took for three hours?"

"No."

"You had the tea I fixed for you?"

"Nope. Keep guessing."

"Well…" he pondered "I will have to assume that it was all the rock music that your playing."

"That's a weird answer. You're wrong again."

"Oh bloody hell, just tell me!"

"Ha, you sound like Ron from Harry Potter! But the answer is…" she hugged him tightly and whispered, "You."

He turned multiple shades brighter than the red tank top that she was wearing. This was sooner than he thought…What should he say? Should he confess now? What should he-

"You are an amazing friend for taking care of me. Thanks man." she laughed nervously, punching him playfully on the shoulder. He was in shock, not knowing how to respond other than saying your welcome. She then put her attention to the TV, in which it was now on her current favorite list of movies: Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows.

"Now, be a jolly good fellow and watch this movie on the telly with me." she smiled, mocking his British accent as usual. "It's to die for~."

"Hell yea." he said, trying to be American. All she could do was laugh.

But in the middle of the movie, she fell asleep once again. Arthur sighs, looking at Ally leaning on his shoulder. If only she could be like this more often.

All within a very sleepy Sunday.


End file.
